The Definitions of Us
by Havendance
Summary: All the words that make up Sakura and Kaze's relationship. Their gifts, their secrets, and their love.


**AN: Take some secret relationship sakaze(sakura/kaze) fluff which is the best kind of sakaze fic. There needs to be more content for this wonderful pairing.**

* * *

 **Brother (n.)** A person who doesn't know what sort of trouble his sibling is getting into.

 **Clandestine (adj.)** Everything they do is clandestine: the way they sneak about and pass notes to each other folded into delicate little shapes, the way they slip out and rendezvous in some hidden location, everything.

 **Discover (v.)** If they are discovered, Kaze is dead and Sakura is disgraced.

 **Distance (n.)** When they're in the public eye, there's always a calculated distance between them: their formal words, the way they rarely meet the other's eye. Sometimes they brush against each other for just a second too long and there's a spark before they tear apart again.

 **Ephemeral (adj.)** When they're together it feels like they will last forever, even though anyone else could tell that it has to be ephemeral.

 **Facade (n.)** Somehow they both have transformed their lives into a dutiful facade.

 **Father (n.)** The person that neither of them have in their life.

 **Foolish (adj.)** They're both foolish, trying to make something that won't last. They have foolish hopes, foolish plans, foolish love. They don't admit it though.

 **Hide (v.)** Sakura hides evidence of Kaze's courtship in so many places: in a hollow tree, under a loose floorboard, between the bricks of the crumbling wall near their secret spot.

 **Hopeless (adj.)** If they stop, they know there is no hope of a future together, so instead they keep moving ignore the truth it for as long as they can.

 **Ink (n.)** They write each other so many notes and letters that their fingers that there are always little blotches of ink on their hands.

 **Kiss (n./v.)** Their kisses are always hesitant. Propriety, which despite everything, Kaze does have, and Sakura's sense of caution hold them back. But sometimes both of those things vanish and they kiss and kiss again.

 **Know (v.)** Nobody knows about the hushed conversations every evening; the quiet kisses when no one's looking; the little notes and flowers Kaze gives her.

 **Laugh (n./v.)** Something that Sakura finds herself doing the most often with Kaze. It's a happy quiet laugh that comes with being near the man she loves.

 **Letter(n.)** What they end up writing so many of that they know each other's handwriting by heart. Sakura and Kaze both keep each one despite the risks.

 **Lie (n.)** Something that Sakura had very little of before. She has so many of them now.

 **Love (n.)** It's the bond that holds them together and the word that very rarely passes their lips. It doesn't need to, they know already.

 **Meander (v.)** During festivals, full of cheer and crowds, they meander together, walking from stall to stall with no real purpose in mind, talking and hesitantly holding hands when they think no one is looking.

 **Mother (n.)** The person who probably knows what her daughter is up to, but says nothing and just smiles a knowing smile.

 **Origami (n.)** A skill that he teaches Sakura one day as she admires the way he folds scraps of paper into delicate little shapes.

 **Peace (n.)** A luxury that gives them opportunities. Time is as happy and carefree as they are.

 **Pendant (n.)** A gift that Kaze gives her. It's a delicate little flower that he says reminds him of her. Sakura wears it every day, tucked against her bosom where no one will notice it.

 **Promise (n.)** They make so many promises that they can't keep. That doesn't stop them from making them though.

 **Propriety (n.)** Something that Kaze arguably does not have. If he did, would he really find himself courting the youngest princess of Hoshido?

 **Read (v.)** They spend so many late nights reading letters that the other has written: tiny notes made up of only a few words, poems written with their amateur skills, lengthier letters hidden away lest they be seen by the wrong eyes.

 **Secret (n.)** See _Lie_.

 **Sister (n.)** See _Brother_.

 **Smile (n./v.)** They give each other secret, knowing smiles.

 **Soft (adj.)** Their entire relationship is soft: their touches, their voices, their kisses, the looks they give each other.

 **Spring (n.)** When their courtship begins with a confession (or two) and an offered flower.

 **Tree (n.)** The trees are the only things that see their courtship, which takes place deep in the forest. The trees, the sky, the earth, and the wind are the only things privy to their secrets.

 **Trust (n.)** Something they both have for each other, perhaps he more than her. They have to trust each other. Both of them have something to lose.

 **War (n.)** What ultimately tears them apart.

* * *

 **AN: So I was just sort of doing the writing equivalent of doodling in band class and I was like I'll write some cute headcanons! And then I remembered this great fic on ao3 called "putting it in words" by adjit which used the whole dictionary aspect to tell a story and I wanted to try that so it sort of turned into this. Hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 **You (n.)** The person I would do anything for.


End file.
